Unchained Prisoners
by Eugene29
Summary: He needed to get stronger. He need more experiences, but to do so he needed to enter a school, make connections. . He'll use every method, necessities, and every possible way to get out of the prison HE created to cage him. Even if it means to do the same:taking everything away from HIM. An 'unchained prisoner' that what he is.
1. Prologue

**CHAPTER 1**

"So this is Maria-sama's sanctuary, huh?"

Unkept brown hair that sways with the flow of the wind, a pretty handsome face that seem to have an everlasting calm, hazel brown eyes that shines under the rays of the sun, and the boy that has these traits.

The boy stand straight and firm under the gaze of the statue of Maria-sama. From this day on until the day of his graduation he'll be passing this beautiful and divine statue.

"So your already here. We waited for you at the entrance gate, but you already arrive first."

Spoke with a soothing voice and a father like tone, a guy walks towards me. Blond hair, blue eyes, a charming smile, a handsome face, all in all a prince that looks as if he just emerge from a fairytale.

"Yeah. And I thought you would show up in a limousine or whatnots, but if you did and you showed up late we were gonna leave you for sure."

A girl with braided brown hair walks calmly with the guy, but the way she speaks says otherwise. A contradictory with her appearance? It's interesting in its own way.

"Sorry about that for entering on my own. I heard many things about the beauty of this school, especially the beautiful Maria-sama, and I couldn't wait to see it for myself." The brown haired boy says as he look at the statue. "I might just fall in love of its glorious beauty."

"I have no say to that. Besides I had that same feelings, too." The prince agrees with no hesitation.

"We're going off the track now. Anyways, we still need to introduce ourselves. I'm Shimazu Yoshino and this guys is Hasekura Rei. We'll be your tour guides for today. Pleasure to meet you." She smiles and so as the prince.

The way she behaves is truly contradictory to her appearance. The way she moves looks like a sickly princess barely out in the open, but the way she acts and talks... An 'chained warrior' is the only words, he guess.

"I'm Fukuzawa Yuu. Pleasure to meet you both and thank you for taking the time to accompany me in this new adventure of mine."

"Welcome to Lilian High School, Fukuzawa-san." They say both as we take our stride and starts to walk in this path towards my new life.

 _'And so starts my new life in this new school, before HE comes back and take away things again.'_

 ** _Authors note:_**

Thank you eveyone for visiting this fic. Its my first fiction actually and I actually got the idea from one of the authors here which has the same starting point of the story, but I'm trying to go with diffrent strategy to not actually just copy the story. Anyways, please try to criticize it nicely. Thank you again.


	2. Chapter 1: Little Brother?

**CHAPTER 1**

A cobbled stone path, flowers that has found their ways growing in between this stones, trees along the path, it gives off the feeling of being welcomed and at home.

Lilian School, a Catholic school founded in 1901, is depicted as an elegant, clean, pure, and very prestigious institution. Among the facilities of Lillian, aside from the classrooms, there is a church, a greenhouse, a kendo dojo, an auditorium, a park, and the Rose Mansion, where theYamayuri Council meet.

Speaking of Yamayuri Council...

"Shima-"

"Yoshino-san."

"Eh?"

"-giggles- She mean to tell you, Yuu-kun that you can, or I mean, you are oblige to call each of as with our names. That's actually an untold rule here, though you must still add honorifics at the end."

"I'm not use to it, but I'll try. Shi- I mean Yoshino-san, Rei-san we're we headed right now?"

"We're headed toward the Rose Mansion. It is some sort of a meetjng place for student council members." Yoshino-san said. "Yamayuri Council is what the student council here is called. Itself consists of three offices, named after roses: Rosa Foetida, Rosa Gigantea, and Rosa Chinensis. These are also referred to by their colors; the Yellow Rose is Rosa Foetida, the White Rose is Rosa Gigantea, and the Red Rose is Rosa Chinensis."

So engross in our conversation we didn't notice we already arrive in front of the Rose Mansion.

"Welcome to the Rose Mansion, Yuu-san." Rei-san said with a smile as he opened the door for us. "Though it's called a mansion, it's actually a small building, roughly half the size of a classroom, taking up floor space in the corner of the courtyard for high school buildings. However, being an independent building used solely by the student council and, with the aid of its wooden two-story appearance, it became known as a mansion."

'It's marvelous and it gives the feeling of home.'

It is comprised of two floors. A storage room on the first and a meeting room on the second. When entering the Rose Mansion, there is a door on the right leading to the storage room and a steep staircase on the left.

As we ascend up the stairs it made a squeaky noise, apparently it is an old mansion, maybe older that Lilian itself.

At the top of the stairs, as you reach the second floor, is a big stained-glass window. The meeting room is to the right, through a "biscuit-shaped" door. There is a door plate hanging from the knob that says, "Please be quiet, in a meeting."

The walls and floors are made of wooden boards that are worn. The meeting room is half the size of a classroom, and all the walls, except for the one adjacent to the hallway, has wooden-framed bay windows. Clean cotton curtains adorn each and are fastened with a thin ribbon. The entire building probably could only fit fifty people at once.

As I muse the beauty of this place I suddenly hear a coughing sound.

"We take it the place is to your liking, pretty boy."

There in the middle a long oval table sits in the center of the room that seats up to eight people... and five people there are.

The one who spoke has a Caucasian-like face, a blond hair with blue eyes to go with that handsome face. I knew pretty well that face and that voice that holds mirth in its tone. A living hell awaits wherever he is.

"Yo, pretty boy haven't seen you for -how many years again?" Sei-nii-sama stands and walks towards me with open arms. "Come here. I wanna hug my baby brother." reluctant as I am I can't afford to not oblige to his demands.

"Little brother?!"


	3. Chapter 2: Cousins

**Chapter 2**

"Little brother?!" Everyone, except two girls, look shocked to hear that.

"Sei I never heard about this. I thought you have Shimako-chan as your only sibling." A girl, no a beautiful woman, tradition japanese beauty of women, with a short dark hair asked looking from me to Sei-nii.

"Yeah Sei. You don't even look alike. Care to explain." This time a woman, with big forehead (no offense) that can rival the other woman, that gives off a vibe of a wise woman spoke logically.

"-giggles- Everyone, it's nothing like that, but sort of. Right Yuu-nii-chan?"

Theres only one person who calls me with that endearment.

"Shi-chan!" I got out of that soffucating embrace with Sei-nii to grab and hug my beloved little sister. "How I've miss you. You've grown more lovely since I last saw you." I grab her face and kiss her cheeks. I got a red face in return.

"Mou. Why didn't I get a kiss, too?" Sei- nii tried to kiss me as well, but a hand got a hold of his ear first. "I~itai. Yuoko!"

"Sei stop and explain everythIng. Now." The woman with a bobcat is now identified as Yuoko-sama. Please take a sit all of you. Shimako-chan can you prepare teas for Rei-kun, Yoshino-chan and for our guest?"

"Of course, Yuoko-sama." Shimako said as she went and make us tea.

"Well then I think introductions are need to be done first. I'm Torii Eriko, Grand Soeur of the Foetidia Family." The woman with a big forehead introduce herself. From the way she speaks and the ways she loom at me, I feel I'm being looked from the inside out.

"Hasekura Rei, second year and frére to Rosa Foetidia."

"Shimazu Yoshino, first year and soeur to Rosa Foetidia's en buoton, which means under Rei-chan."

So they're part of the Yamayuri council, huh? No wonder they we're sent to guide me.

"I'm Satuo Sei. The most handsome specie in this school. A third year and the Grand Frére of the Gigantea Family" Sei-nii winks at me. Seriously you don't really have to introduce yourself.

"And I'm Satuo Shimako." She hands me my tea and I say thanks. "First year and soeur to Sei-nii-sama." Shi-chan has changed. Still the angel she is. With brown hair and gentle eyes. She a direct opposite of Sei-nii who is loud and with a devil-may-care attitude.

"I'm Mizuno Yuoko. Grand Soeur of the Chinesis Family." Yuoko-sama looks cool and refined, but her outburst earlier... Never judge a book by its cover I dare say.

The last person who hasn't even made a single expressioin is sitting right in front of me. A perfect lady is what comes to mind. She gives me the feeling of a prim, elegant, but somewhat of an aloof princess.

"Ogasawara Sachiko. Second year and soeur to Yuoko-onee-sama." The way she just spoke and as well as glared at me... I guess she doesn't like me.

'Ogasawara? The biggest empire here in Japan? Hmm.'

"Now, why don't you introduce yourself young man."

"I'm Fukuzawa Yuu. I'm from England and I just arrived yesterday. A first year new student." I stand and bows. It has always been drilled to me to be respectful and be polite in front of others.

"So tell me Yuu-kun are you really Sei's little brother?"

"I'm sort of, Yuoko-sama. I'm actually Sei-nii's and Shi-chan's cousin although we've always treated each others like we're like real brothers and sister."

"Shimako-chan awhile ago called you Yu-nii, that means you're older than us?"

"Yes, he is. He's older by one year fron both of us Yoshino-chan."

"But then why is he a first year?"

Okay. Nows everyone's looking at me. But I can't give the answer to that easily so to escape from this I must lie. "Things happened and I'm put into first year." Or just not tell anything. I chose the latter.

"Yuu-chan its nice to see you back." Sei-sama sometimes really knows how to act without being too much excited. He's eye, though. It's as if it says 'We'll talk later.'

"Its nice to be back."

"Since we're finished I'm going ahead first. I don't want to be late in my class."

Sachiko-san stands up from her sit and walk out the door.

"-sigh- That girl couldn't even wait for all of us to go together. Forgive her she's not usually like this Yuuki-kun."

"I'm not in any position to judge her Yuoko-sama so don't worry." Not yet.

"Well then let's all go. We don't wanna be late right? Espically you, Yuu-nii."

"Always caring, my Shi-chan. You haven't really changed."

"Are you blind?! Can't you see my beloved sister has turned into a beautiful angel. Don't tell me you-?!"

"Seriously Sei-nii. Your exaggerating again. I was talking about her personality. And I can see much clearly that she's become a lovely lady." I look into Shi-chan and smiled at her. Was it my words that cause her that red face? -gigles- Really Shi-chan.

"Come on you three. Stop this atmosphere and let's moving."

-laugh-

Its my first day and I'm already having fun. When did the last time I felt like this? It was... I don't remember. I hope this feeling last forever...but it won't. I must not forget why I'm here. There's one and only purpose I'm here. And that is not not get close to others.

"Hurry Yuu-san"

"Okay Yoshino-san."


	4. Chapter 3: The Ice Princess

"A pleasure to meet you all. I'm Fukuzawa Yuu. I'm in your care from now."

Upon arriving earlier at our classroom, Yoshino-san was kind enough to inform the teacher, Nigikata-sensei, about the new student waiting outside the classroom. It was during on our way out the Rose Mansion did Yuu found out that Yoshino-san is my classmate. Unfortunately Shi-chan is on another class, so we parted ways from the seniors first having their classroom on the other wing of the school and then second with Shi-chan.

And so here he is introducing himself for the third time today. He didn't went into details about him just went with the typical introduction of who I am and where I came from and thank Mother Maria that the teacher didn't ask questions.

"Due to some private matters Fukuzawa-kun wasn't able to join you from the very start of the term and is only able to attend after a week, so please help him cope up with what we've what we've done so far." Nigikata-sensei said to the class and look to me with kind eyes. "Then, Fukuzawa-kun please take your seat at the vacant one.

-chiming bell-

"We'll be having a quiz next meeting. Prepare for it." The last teacher, Matsui-sensei, for this morning period said.

Hasn't even prepared his things, Yuu found himself surrounded by his classmates asking this and that. He didn't have the chance to answer thanks to Yoshino interjecting in between me and the other students.

"Yuu-kun will answer in no time, but the time is not now. The cafeteria will be crowded in no time so please excuse him."

Their classmates are dejected, but as Yoshino said there'll be another time.

Yoshino and Yuu heads to the cafeteria. It was decided earlier that the Yamayuri council and Yuu will have their lunch at the Rose Mansion, but first Yuu need to buy his lunch.

At the Rose Mansion…

"So tell us Yuu-kun what club are you planning to join? Registration to clubs are still going on so you can still enter your preferred club." Youko-sama ask while evading Sei-sama's chopsticks. "Stop it Sei."

"I still don't know Youko-sama, but I'm thinking of going to the Orchestra club or the Kendo club." Yuu said trying not to laugh at the display in front of him. Youko-sama and Sei-sama's battle for food, but for some reason the atmosphere feels around them is like that of a couple.

"Kendo? Rei here is the president of that club." Yoshino-san interjected somewhat proud as Rei-san scratch his nape.

"If you want you can come and visit this afternoon to have a feel of the club."

"That's a good idea Rei-sama."

"And what about the Orchestra club Yuu-nii? I'm actually a member of it. If you want you can also visit us." Shi-chan suggested.

"But of course Shi-chan. I would want to hear how you play as well." Yuu said as he pats her head. She blushed a little feeling embarrassed.

"Well if you still can't decide between the two you can come here at the Rose Mansion for a while and help as with the preparation for the festival." Eriko-sama suggested

"That's a good idea Eriko. It's still a month away, there's already so much to do." Yuoko-sama said as he expectantly look at me.

"But I don't Onee-sama." Finally the princess of the group spoke.

Sachiko-san looks at Yuu with an unreadable expression. Everyone looks at her not knowing what she's thinking. Yuu just stared at her trying to somehow understand her.

"What's wrong Sachiko? What made you think that?" Yuoko-sama asks her.

Sachiko-san hasn't talk since the start of the lunch break and now her first words comes like that. Yuoko-sama the closest to her thinks she's having her usual mood again.

"It's because today is only his first day Onee-sama. I don't think he knows the way around here already. I bet he hasn't even got a grip on what the Yamayuri is all about and what we do. So i don't think it's a good idea to let him help."

"Ohhh. What's this Sachiko? Challenging my little brother?" Sei-sama is trying to lighten the mood, but it's as if he's putting more oil to the fire. "Yuu-chan she's saying your not good."

"Sei-nii please don't rely me up. I know you're what up into." Yuu look at Sei knowingly. The he looks at Sachiko with unwavering eyes. "I understand fully well what you're trying to say their Sachiko-san, but please don't think lowly of me, after all we've only just met and as I quote you it is my first day here." He pause looking at everyone nod except Sachiko-san. "I'm not stupid though. I already understand how your system work and I'm not slow either. So basically if Yuoko-sama ask me to help our council I'd pretty much do those jobs perfectly."

Sachiko and Yuu looks at each other daring to add more. It seems no one is willing to back down. It's as if their challenging each other who is better between them.

Everyone looks in amusement as the two glares at each other. This is a first after all. Someone stood on equal terms with the so called 'Ice Princess'.

 _ **A/N**_ _: Finally after 2 years I'm able to update this story again. I'm sorry for making you guys wait. I'll try to update more and more. So please bare with me. One more thing the names has changed a bit at the start of the the story. So please take your time to re-read again. Thank you again. Criticism is very much welcome._


	5. Chapter 4: Kashiwagi Suguru

At the Rose mansion

The heated discussion between Yuu and Sachiko continues as they glare at each other.

"Sachiko, Yuu-kun please sit down." Yuoko-sama interjected. Yuu almost miss the moment Yuoko-sama sent her seour a pointed look if he wasn't looking at her from the corner of his eyes. "As Sachiko's onee-sama I would like to say sorry for my sister's behaviour. She's just not in mood as of the moment."

Yuoko-sama seemed to have intentionally ignored her seour's "Onee-sama!" when she's saying the word 'sorry'. But nontheless Yuu accepted the apology even if the girl who said it herself isn't the one who's actually sorry.

"As per my idea I think it would be for the best if we could ask Yuu-kun here to help in the manual or labor works. Another pair of hands is always acceptable." Eriko-sama continues with her idea. Not minding one bit to Sachiko's opinions.

"And it is, Onee-sama." Rei-sama agrees as well. He smiles at Yuu-kun while apologizes with his eyes. Knowing what he meant Yuu-kun with a smile as well.

"Now, now. I think it is best to talk about this and other problems regarding the festival. For now we should prepare and leave for the afternoon classes." As Sei-sama says this everyone starts to fix their bento boxes.

* * *

While walking to their destined afternoon classes

"Say Yuu-kun do perhaps know Sachiko-sama? Maybe a past relationship? Because you know she's not one to lose temper to simple thing as to just only ask your help."

"I don't know Yoshino-san. I haven't met her before nor have seen her." Yuu search into his memories if ever he has seen or met Sachiko before, but none came to mind.

"Enough about that then. Now tell me... " Yoshino looks at Yuu and grins. A grin like that of the cheshire cat and Yuu for a moment saw a glimpes of his cousin Sei. He shoooks his head to get off of that imagination. "Shimako-san is never to get flustered easily. She's always calm in everything and I never saw her even once bluched before. Lets not forget that everyone in this school thinks of her as an angel due to her traits... So tell me. Are there any more I need to know apart from you and her are cousin?" Yoshino move his eyebrows suggestively, not taking away that oh-so-knowingly-grin of hers.

Yuu stops for a moment to think about what Yoshino said. _"Oh? Angel? Hmm. Shi-chan has always been an angel to me and to be regarded as one here. I'm proud of her. Though Sei-nii could be said otherwise. He's been the daredevil in disguise."_

Yoshino waits impatiently, tapping her foot on the cobbled path. They're almost at their classroom and she wants to know the answer to her question now. "Well?"

"I adore her dearly. That's for sure. When we were kids she always followed me around every time i went to visit them and had always been a selfless kid. Wanting to always help me in doing menial works. Though there were times when she turns into a crybaby." Yuu smiles at the memories. "There were also times when Sei-nii got jealous of me because Shi-chan preferred to be with me rather than him and I can really understand that because Shi-chan has always been the direct receiver of Sei-nii's mischiefs as a kid."

Yoshino laughs imagining Sei and Shimako as a kid. If she have to compare, Sei would be like a mischievous devil while Shimako could be the angel sent to put a leash on the said devil.

Arriving at the door of their classroom Yuu answers Yoshino's question earlier. "Shimako is a very dear girl to me and I would never forgive anyone who dares to hurt her. I love her very much so. Though I could say the same for Se-nii." Yuu looks for a moment in distant as if saying those words not to Yoshino, but to someone else. Yoshino looks at him quizzically. Both proceed to their respective seats and not moment after the teacher arrives.

* * *

After classes Rei came to the 1st year Pine Class looking for Yuu. It is about the Kendo club and Rei didn't want to waste time and is so excited for Yuu to see their club. Yoshino came with them of course.

Yuu told them that he used to practice Kendo for many years, but had to stop due to some reasons he didn't mention. And so Rei ask him for a little bit of spar. Apparently Yuu is still well verse in kendo and manage to have a draw with Rei, although it seems that Rei gave him a handicap. Rei would really like it if he'll really consider joining their club, saying he didn't want to waste his talent.

After the spar, they went to the Rose Mansion for the meeting still regarding the festival. Yuu also found out that the Hanadera President and other members of the Hanadera school council would be as well attending the meeting.

The Hanadera School is Lilian Juogakuen's brother school attended by males from elementary years to high school years. They are founded under the same foundation although the Hanadera doesn't perform the Seour system which Lillian is known for.

When the trio made it to the Rose Mansion the air is so tense and quite.

"Good to see your here Rei, Yoshino-chan and Yuu." Yuoko greeted the three who just arrived. "Unfortunately we can't still start the meeting unless we are all here, but Sachiko doesn't seem to be bothered by that."

Yuu look around noticing now that indeed Sachiko isn't there. He look at Yuoko who just sighed in resignation.

"I would like to ask all of here to search for Sachiko since she is very much needed to this meeting. " Yuoko continued. Then she looks at Yuu "We'll doing a role play for the festival and Sachiko is one of the leading roles and the other one would be the Hanadera's council president. She is very much needed in this meeting Yuu-kun and we've already delayed meetings after meetings because of here and we're not progressing so much as planned."

"As long as she hasn't gone out of school I can help search for her Yuoko-sama" Yuu offers and smile reassuringly.

"Thats my boy. Always nice and helpful." And that's Sei for you. breaking the tense air. "Well then. Let's search for the princess." And thinks of this matter as a game.

* * *

They look everywhere, but no Sachiko to be found. The time for the Hanadera council to arrive is approaching fast. They divided the council into groups to make it the search faster. Rei with Yoshino, Eriko with Yuoko and Shimako and lastly Yuu with Sei.

Yuu and Sei are searching the parameters near the statue of Maria-sama until they heard something.. or someone yelling and so they went to that place.

"Suguru-san I demand you to let go of me." It was Sachiko being hold in the arm by a man.

 _'Suguru-san?!... Wait! I know him. Is he related to Sachiko-san?'_ From the peripheral of his eyes Yuu saw Sei take out his phone. Probably to inform the others.

Yuu already has a long day since the matter from this morning and to now this. He just wish a silent and pleasurable school year, but apparently God-sama is making fun of him. Oh how he wish he can choose another school, but he knew he can't. That's part of the conditions he needs to to follow. The contract he signed. He'll follow it all. He must abide by them. Or the freedom he so wanted would be taken from him again and will forever be a wish.


	6. Chapter 5: Cinderella

Have you ever heard the Cinderella story? Or have your dad ever read that story for you until you lull yourself to sleep? It is a sad story in fact, but every other stories it has a happy ending.

It was a story about a beautiful girl named Cinderella. She lived with her wicked stepmother and two stepsisters. They treated Cinderella very badly. One day, they were invited for a grand ball in the king's palace. But Cinderella's stepmother would not let her go. Cinderella was made to sew new party gowns for her stepmother and stepsisters, and curl their hair. They then went to the ball, leaving Cinderella alone at home.

Suddenly, a fairy godmother appeared granting her so wanted wish. A gown for herself to wear, a carriage for her to ride, horses and coachmen to take her to the party. But wishes never last for long. When the clock ticks midnight her dream would them fade and so she must return home fast by then.

Then there was the prince. The prince danced with her all night and nobody recognized the beautiful dancer. Cinderella was so happy dancing with the prince that she almost forgot what the fairy godmother had said. At the last moment, Cinderella remembered her fairy godmother's words and she rushed to go home.

The prince had fallen in love with Cinderella and wanted to find out who the beautiful girl was, but he did not even know her name. He found the glass slipper that had come off Cinderella's foot as she ran home. They wanted to find the lady whose feet would fit in the slipper. All the women in the kingdom tried the slipper, but it would not fit any of them. Cinderella's stepsisters also tried on the little glass slipper. They tried to squeeze their feet and push hard into the slipper, but the servant was afraid the slipper would break.

Then the prince saw her and ask for her to try the slipper. The slipper fit her perfectly. The prince recognized her from the ball. He married Cinderella and together they lived happily ever after.

* * *

"Kashiwagi Suguru. Let go of Sachiko right now before I do something terrible to that face of yours." Sei looks calm, but his tone tells otherwise.

There in front of them stands a young man, a handsome young man, who's holding Sachiko's arm: Tall, with jet black hair and eyes full of plays and mirth. He smirks as if provoking Sei even more. "My, my. Sei. Have I ever told you I really like your personality?" As Suguru says this he pull Sachiko closer to him as if his hugging her. "But you do know I can do whatever I want to her. She's my fiance' after all. I can hug her..." He put his arm around her waist and hold her chin making her look up to her. "... And kiss her wherever I want." He got closer to her face intending to literally kiss her in front of us.

It seems like Suguru hasn't notice or recognize Yuu standing just behind Sei. Sei was about to approach them to stop him from whatever he's abut to do, but Sachiko bit him to it. She slaps Suguru right on his left cheek.

Shock and confuse at the happenings in front of him that Yuu didn't saw the others arrive, not even the shouts of the other at the running figure of Sachiko. He got out of his musings when he saw Rei holding Sei who is about to pound Suguru's face. Shimako and Yoshino was trying to calm Sei while Yuoko ad Eriko were saying things agaisnt Suguru.

Yuu on the other hand doesn't know what to do. "Geez. For Pete's sake it's just my first day." Since no one is likely going to follow Sahicko, Yuu decided to do it himself and look for her again.

He run off to the direction she went and after some time he arrived outside a green house. He enters it and got mesmerize at the beauty of the flowers in full bloom. He can recognize some and there are so many of them. It is so quite and peaceful. He stop at his off-track thoughts and look for the woman she's followed. She was sitting on a log there near a bed of red flowers: Rosa Chinesis.

Yuu walks and sits beside her. She was crying. He doesn't know what to do so he just sat there waiting for her to finish pouring herself out. He want to comfort her but what could he say? He knows nothing of the situation. So he waited there in silent beside her until she calmed down. Yuu offered her his handkerchief which she took and use of generously. He didn't mind though.

"Thank you." She said not actually looking at me but rather at the rosa chinesis flowers. "I'm sorry for your handkerchief. I'll return it once I've washed it."

"You don't have to worry about that."

We didn't say anything for a while. Just sitting there in peace and looking at the beauty and magnificent of the red rose. Yuu didn't try to probe her since it would be rude for her. He then look at her trying to discern what she is thinking. She seems to be thinking whether to tell him of her situation or not.

"I know you've heard of me." She starts. "Playing the lead role for the play. I am against it. Not the fact about being in a play itself but rather to be partnered with the Hanadera's council president: Kashiwagi Suguru. He's my cousin..." She pause searching for the proper words to say, but couldn't because there's only one word she needs to say. "...and his my fiance'."

Yuu listens carefully to her story. He really wouldn't mind if she wouldn't want to talk about it, but still he thinks that just maybe a little bit he could understand her and know more about her. Maybe then they can be friends. He feels that what she needs know is a person she can talks to about her situation, someone who doesn't know her and wont judge her.

"When we were kids I thought I like him. I adore him because he's the closes to me in age and I he's so easy going and the fact that he's my cousin made me closer to him. We would always play when he came to visit during summer and even during school days. From that adoration I came to realize I liked him more and so our parents thought we would look good with each other and so they got us engaged. I, we, knew for a fact though that it was as well for the business. At first I was okay with it, but before I start my first year he told me that He doesn't feel the same way towards me. He said his gay and would never have romantic feelings for me. I was hurt and so I never talk to him since then. His declaration cause our relationship to broke and my love for him turned into disdain. Not for the fact that he's gay, but due to leading me and and playing with me."

Sachiko felt better after telling her story to him. She doesn't understand what made her talk. Maybe because she's so depressed at the moment or she really want to take it all out. The heavy feeling is gone out of her chest and it feels good. She look at Yuu and wonders what he thinks of her now. She felt sorry for insulting him earlier and she haven't said sorry to him, but here he is intently listening to her.

She stared at him waiting for him to say something. As he looks clearly at him she can't help to think that he's really handsome. Those hazel brown eyes, now that she's notice, holds kindness but also mystery on them.

"Thank you for confiding in me Sachiko-san. To tell you honestly, I don't actually like the idea of engaging people just for the matter of improving ones business. It's like stealing away your freedom." Yuu looks at her sympathetically, but Sachiko doesn't feel insulted by it. "I know how important for someone to be free of obligations, that they don't have to worry of being bounded to anything or anyone. You know just being free." Yuu looks conflicted at that moment, momentarily letting everything for her, and also for him, to let those words sink in into their mind. "Is it okay if I gave you advice Sachiko-san?"

Sachiko nods, wanting to here what his advice is.

"So basically what I'm trying to say here is that you unchain those feelings that are binding you to him. Even if its love or hate. Let go of those. Only at that time would you feel free, partially free. That's one step ahead already. In other words stop running away from him. Talk to him about your feelings, his feelings. Don't go in strides, take it slow and think carefully for you next step."

Sachiko ponders of it for a moment. She then realizes that it's true. That all she's been doing is running away and not confronting the matter between her and Suguru. She can't help it because she was scared, scared to know that she doesn't really cares for him even for a cousin, but only looks after her beacuse she's the successor to the Ogasawara conglomerate.

"Have the courage to do it Sachiko-san because you have the power to do it. You can do it. Others don't even have the choice, but to be chained by their family. Not even courage is likely to help them." Yuu said and stood up. Walks towards the bed of red roses, admiring them from a distant because he know if he get closer he'll only be hurt by its thorns.

"Thank you." Sachiko smile at him. One of her rarest and sincerest smile.

"We probably should go. The others are surely worried right now. I wouldn't want to be found here by a police officer looking for a lost young girl and boy. That would be embarassing." Yuu says to lighten the mood and laugh a little. He offers his hand to Sachiko who smiles at the thought.

* * *

Sachiko talk to the other council members and finally accepted the role. The preparation for the festival went smoothly from then. Yuu gladly help in the manual labors. Another mans help is really... helpful in a lot of ways. Sei seems to have increase in his teasing of Yuu and as well as to Sachiko.

Just the day after her conversation with Yuu, Sachiko gathered her courage to talk to Suguru. It was a long talk to say the least. After that Sachiko felt refreshed ever since she can remember. She can't still say that her hatred for him has really faded toatally but it was a start. Their engagement is another story though.

On the day for the play for Cinderella, Sachiko was looking for Yuu but she can't find him anywhere. She doesn't like to ask Sei because she knew she would likely to get a teasing remark from him and he wont ever stop anymore. She tried to ask Yoshino most likely becasue their classmates but even her doesn't know where he is. She was so dissapointed, yet managed to play her role without mistakes. She played it so perfect.

As expected she got the most attention during the play. She captivated everyone with her acting skills. It's as if she's Cinderella herself, like she's felt Cinderella's suffering, the abusement from her step-sisters and her step-mother. Everyone on the council members played a role. The play was a great success. It was applauded so intensely.

After that the Yamayuri council met at the Rose Mansion to celebrate their success. Everyone is about to enter the council room when they heard the gushing of water. Sei opens the door and find Yuu preparing tea for everyone.

"Ah! You're here. Good job everyone for the successful play." Everyone seats at their designated seat and Yuu serves them tea and a plate of slice cake. "I'm sorry Iw asn't able to watch it, but I know everyone, specially Sachiko-san, has played their part and made the play successful." He sits down on the empty sit near Sachiko.

Everyone was looking at him. Watching his every move not daring to say anything. There's only one though who is able to ask the question which is on everyone's mind.

"Yuu, what's with the bandage on your head and that terrible black spot near your lips?" It's Sei who has enough courage to ask.

* * *

 _A/N: Before I proceed further with my story, I would like for you to know that the story is to be a gender bender-genre story. I know some of you, if not everyone, doesn't know that Yuu here is actually Yumi in boy version. That's why would it bother anyone about that fact? Marimite has always been a Yuri-base story. I wanted to change the settings for it, but I don't know if anyone is actually open to that. So i really would like it if you can tell me your opinions._


	7. Chapter 6: Friends

"Yuu, what's with the bandage on your head and that terrible black spot near your lips?" Sei asked.

Everyone looks at Yuu. He has a bandage around his head and a black spot near or on his lips that it looks like as if someone punches him in his face. It's terrible. They also notice the tiny fact that his pale and sweating a little. He didn't look at anyone and continues to sip his tea. Though they wait in patience and silence, they are eager and concern to what actually happened to him.

"It is nothing to be concerned about Sei-nii. I just fell down from a stair and got these injuries. It was due to carelessness." He finally said looking no one in the eyes. Obviously, it's a lie.

"I won't buy your lie, Yuu. Look at your face. That's a terrible bruise on your lips and I wouldn't even want to see that injury behind those bandages. They're basically telling us you'd been beaten. So now tell me. Who did this to you?" Sei is almost at his limit. He doesn't want to play this guessing game with Yuu, not when his very tired and already want to hit the racks.

"Even if, as you say, I had been beaten, it doesn't concern you Sei-sama. Thus I want you to drop this already. I came here to express how happy I am for the successful show and not for you to stick your nose to other people's business." Yuu seemed not likely to want to tell what happened to him. He's looking at Sei square in the eyes, seemingly begging for him to drop the subject. " Although I appreciate your concern towards me."

All of the other members notice the change of honorifics and the tone used by Yuu. They guess that it is a serious matter for Yuu and doesn't want to talk about it, as such they didn't question any further.

-clap- -clap-

Yuoko catches everyone's attention by clapping and it works. "Yuu-san we don't know how to thank you enough for helping us all throughout this event. We really appreciate it." She smiles at Yuu sincerely and so is the others.

"A thank you is enough Yuoko-sama. Speaking of it though I want to talk about it."

Shimako went to prepare another batch of tea for them to take and took out the reserve biscuits for them to eat.

"What about it, Yuu-kun?"

"Well since my service here is finished, do I still have to continue working here? I mean I still want to help on your works, even with only it being man-works. If possible, though, I would want to give my full time for club activities." With folded hands, he looks at the roses.

It's not as if he's asking their permission to join a club, he simply wants them to know. He already stated what clubs he is interested in joining and two of them is frequented by two of the roses. He'd really want if he can join any of the two.

"I see. We are really grateful for your hard work and we'd very much appreciate any help you could give us in the near future. So we don't mind for you to dedicate your time to club activities. From time to time you could also come here on your free time. Though..." Youko-sama pause for a moment and looks at Sachiko.

Sachiko notices her Onee-sama's gaze on her, a gaze she can't comprehend.

"Hmm. Are you suggesting something Yuoko?" Eriko-sama interjects aware of what Yuoko-sama is trying to convey to her pettite seour.

"It's nothing." She shakes her head. "By the way, tomorrow is Saturday so I'm thinking of celebrating our success since we can't do it now cause it's late. What do you say?"

To this everyone got all excited all of a sudden. With little time to discuss this event, they decided to let the three grande seour to talk about this matter and will just let their pettite seours know through the phone.

* * *

Inside a large room, there's a man who stands to look outside the equally huge windows of his office. Even with enough light entering the room half of the room is still covered with darkness. "How is he doing?" he asked no one in particular.

This man wore a black suit: a white shirt underneath his coat accompanied by a trouser. He seems to be around middle age with black hair with a bit of gray sticking here and there, but anyone can see how handsome he is with or without those wrinkles around his eye.

Suddenly someone emerges out of the dark corner of the room. He stands in front of the office desk, with identical clothes and hands interlocked behind his back, he looks at the man before him.

"He is doing fine, sir. He got used easily around the school and even got acquainted early with the student council members. I've asked him to report to me once in a week and he's done it without a miss so far."

"I see." He paused. He turns and looks at the man and with an authoritarian voice he said: "Make sure that he doesn't get side track and get distracted. Make sure he remembers why I gave him the freedom he so desired."

"Yes, sir." The man then bows and exits the room.

The man kept looking outside the window with a distant look. He gently lay his hand on the glass he then said: "Even without the shackles your still a prisoner."

* * *

Morning came and every member of the Yamayuri Council is excited about their outing. The night before, the three roses that the best place to celebrating is to pass their day at the Amusement Park. Everyone, except Sachiko, agreed to it. Unfortunately, they weren't able to contact Yuu for no one knows his number not even Sei-sama. The good thing is Sei-sama apparently knows where he lives, not the exact place, but at least there is an indication.

Sei-sama told them to meet in front of a condominium. He said that they can ask someone who can help them from that point. So here they are asking the guard in charge of the place.

"Even if you say you are his cousin I can't just let you enter this place, sir." Says the guard as he's almost losing patience repeating for a hundredth time now what he just said. "And as you see I've been calling his room since you arrived and no one has responded yet."

"We told you already we are not suspicious people. It just it hasn't come to us to ask his phone number due to various reason. You can juts accompany us to his room and if he's there all things good, but if he's not then we exit peacefully." Sei-sama keeps arguing at the guard while the others just look at the scene.

It has has been 30 minutes since they arrived at the place and by now they are almost at their limit with the arguing going on.

"Would you please get out of the way?" They all turn around to see the person they've been looking for. He's carrying a grocery bag in his hands. He looks at them curiously. "I don't walk outside often, but when I do, I sure don't want to find myself assisting an argument like this. May I ask what are you lot doing here?"

"Yuu-chan/nii/kun." were shouts heard when they finally got out of their shock.

"Please continue with your conversation or should I say an argument with the guard please remember though to mind where you are 'coz I myself don't want to cause a scene here." He says as he walked inside the building and everyone followed behind.

When they all entered the elevator Yuu push the 7th button going up.

"So you live on the 7th-floor number 354. Okay noted." Everyone looks at Yoshino as she wrote down his address in a notebook. "What? It's for future reference." She smiled sheepishly.

"So can anyone tell me why you all are here looking for me?" He said as he fetches for his keys in his pocket. He let the others enter first and notice their shock expression. "Is something the matter?"

"What is this place?"

"What's with the super luxurious style?"

"You're wearing specs."

Yuu didn't know if it was a good idea to let them in. They keep asking about this and that, mainly Yoshino-san, Eriko-sama, and Sei-sama. The others are decent enough to just look around without moving in their spot.

"Seriously. It's just my house." He says as he rubs his face. "Didn't you came here to tell me something?"

"Where's your family?" Yuoko-sama ask.

He moves to the kitchen to put down the grocery bag. He went to drawers to prepare some snacks and tea for his unexpected visitors. "Not here. I live alone."

"You just moved in?" Sachiko-san asks. "There's only a sofa and a table."

"I moved in 3 months ago." He put the snacks on the coffee table. "Why don't you sit."

"3 months? Stop pulling our legs. There's nothing in this place." Yoshino-san says as she plops herself on the sofa.

"This place has only me living on it and only I own the keys. Besides a sofa and a blanket is more than enough." Yuu said as he sat on the floor opposite of Yoshino-san.

"We aren't here to talk about these things, Yoshino. For now, why don't you go change Yuu-san, after all, we came here to invite you to go to the Amusement Park." Sachiko says as she keeps remaining standing. "No one knows of your number so we couldn't contact you last night."

"Ah. I'm sorry. It's because I don't own a phone."

"Seriously!?"

"No, seriously what's with the shock expressions? It's not as if I'm the only person in the world who doesn't actually use a phone.' Yuu thinks as he looks at the various displayed expression of his guests. "Wait here then while I go get change." Yuu went into a walk-in closet to grab a change of clothes then went to the bathroom to change.

* * *

"Sei-nii do you think it's strange for Yuu-nii to be leaving alone?" Shimako and Se-sama decided to go in the kitchen for some privacy while the others decide to stay at living room. The house is just a large open space so everyone can see what others are doing, but at least there's a huge space separating the living area from the kitchen. They sit at the kitchen island.

"I don't know. I had a talk with father last night and he seems to be surprised to know that Yuu is also attending our school." He says as he sips his tea. "There's also the fact about his injuries. I don't know Shimako, but he seems to be another person to me. He isn't the Yuu-chan you and I used to know. He seems different." Sei-sama as he rubs his face looking tired all of a sudden.

"Maybe Uncle haven't had the time to tell father about it. Though to me he still acts like the kind and gentle Yuu-nii who always play with me." Shimako looks at Yuu as he emerges out of the bathroom. "For now let us enjoy the today and not worry too much shall weOnii-sama?" Shimako adds as she gives a reassuring smile to his elder brother. She then stands up and walks towards the others.

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Yuoko-sama asks as she looks at the people before her.

They are now at the entrance of the Amusement Park thanks to Sachiko-san providing the ride for them.

"Oh yeah!" Yoshino-san and Sei-sama shout at the same time.

"All of us are excited, but try not to get in trouble, especially the both of you." Yuoko-sama says with a pointed looks towards the two super excited girls. "Now then without further ado let's go and get drunk with the rides."

Everyone laugh at that and so it was a long and tiring day, but exciting and fun.

* * *

 _A/N/: Sorry about the late update guys. Due to some reason, I couldn't have the time to write and post for the other chapters. I'll try to make it up to you all. Thanks again for the support guys. And also to those who sent me messages telling me that they like this story. It makes me happy to know that I too can make others happy._

 _Maria-sama ga Miteru isn't mine._

 _Criticism is well accepted._


End file.
